


PWP - Shoal Sex

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: PWP AU where Fai has tentacles and Kurogane enjoys Fai using them on him.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 6





	PWP - Shoal Sex

Kurogane was pressed flush against the shoal wall, his mind heavy with want, hands grasping for some kind of grip and his hips bucking into the wet hold his lover had on his cock. Behind him, Fai stretched his ass out before sheathing one of his tentacles inside. It was wet, it was long, and it filled his hole.

He gasped loudly as a second tentacle made its way inside. Fai pulled them out mostly before slamming them back inside, earning a cut off moan.

Kurogane's mouth hung open, half strangled noises of want, affectionately spoken names and moaned out curses spilling out.

Pulling Kurogane's arms back, Fai wrapped one tentacle around his wrists, pinning them behind his back. Pulling them down, it tipped Kurogane's head back further and he moaned louder, the friction against the wall leaving scratches and welts against his chest, and the cave's water kept his ass wet and lubed for Fai as he rocked in and out, striking the man's prostate whenever he could.

Kurogane's breath stuttered, and he tried to warn Fai that he was close, but couldn't get past Fai's name.

With a choked moan and Fai's name on his lips, Kurogane came, his cock trembling as he spilled out onto the shoal walls and into the waters.

Fai made a happy noise, feeling the tight squeeze before Kurogane was nothing more than slack trembling muscles that managed to stay upright.

"So good…" Fai cooed into Kurogane's ear and it wasn't long before he was coming inside of Kurogane, filling up his ass.

Kurogane leaned into Fai even as his knees gave way and he sank further into the sands.

Fai slowly pulled out, drawing out a tiny whimper-like moan. He kissed Kurogane's shoulders and head as he loosened his tentacles before wrapping them around Kurogane along with his arms, hugging him close and making sure his head didn't sink below the waves.

The water was cool and stung where Kurogane was scraped up, but the man didn't seem at all concerned or bothered by that as the slow tide flowed around his body.

Fai continued to kiss the back of his head with affection and soft bubble noises. "Mine…" he said with a nuzzle.

"Mmn," Kurogane murmured when he was a little more aware.

"Mine," Fai said more possessively, hugging Kurogane closer. 

"Mmn." He shifted in Fai's hold enough he could see his face and tenderly ran a hand against his cheek. "As long as you will have me."

"I will have you forever." Fai said it like fact and there was no complaints offered for it, only open fondness in the smile worn as Kurogane looked at him.

"Good," Kurogane hummed before he leaned in to give him a kiss and pressed that kiss along Fai's throat, getting a low shiver to reverberate through his tentacles. A smirk slowly grew on Kurogane as he kissed Fai's neck again, nibbling softly on the patch of flesh.

"Kuro! You know what kissing me there means" Fai softly whined, in a sort of half hearted protest, the tips of his tentacles curling.

"Yeah," Kurogane affirmed kissing his neck and drawing out a breathy gasp from Fai, "I do. Go ahead. See if you can fuck me till I can't walk to the shore."

"You asked for it, Kuro. You will be so sore." Tentacles tightened their hold and they sloshed about in a tangle of limbs.

"Mm, yeah...I will be," Kurogane agreed before leaning in and kissing Fai deeply.

Kurogane freely let Fai have his way with him, enjoying it way too much to ask Fai to stop, and Fai was always careful to never risk drowning his love and paused after each orgasm to let Kurogane have a chance to call it quits.   
  



End file.
